Modernly, so-called “smart-phones” dominate the commercial personal telecommunications landscape. Such devices have become extremely sophisticated with large touch-screen interfaces and are capable of communication with other devices via networks such as WiFi, Bluetooth, and/or other proprietary cellular telephone and data networks and communication protocols. In daily life, to place telephone calls and communicate on intranets and/or the Internet, much of the modern world has access to and utilizes some type of cellular telecommunication and associated data system. Rarely, are the “well connected” of the world without such devices on their person.
Because of their high cost, preventing the inadvertent dropping of such a device, and the protecting a device when dropped, has become a priority for most users. Furthermore, when exercising with weights or working out in a gym, inadvertent dropping of the weights can result in the devices being damages from the weights and/or exercise movements of the individuals with weights.
Straps, holders, holsters, and other such systems for protecting and securing personal portable electronics devices are well known. Existing systems include: D480557, D486304, D691795, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,465, 5,244,023, 5,620,120, 5,833,100, 6,454,146, 6,665,524, 6,754,344, 6,880,737, 6,955,279, 7,458,489, 8,073,131, 8,308,033, 9,306,612, 9,560,435, and US20100171021.
Disadvantageously however, during physical activity such as strenuous exercise, manual labor, or other similar endeavors, keeping “well connected” can at times be difficult. Typically, for example, a person practicing yoga, aerobics, cycling, or weight-lifting has difficulty keeping a smart-device on their person while still utilizing the device due to common and traditional wearing of specialized clothing. Such specialized clothing typically comprises flexible tight-fitting elastic or Spandex® type material which makes any included and used pocket in the clothing undesirable, as the “smart phone” located in the pocket often does not fit. Moreover, having a “smart phone” in a pocket causes the device interface screen to be inaccessible when placed in the pocket.
Attempting to overcome these disadvantages, upper arm bands or slings universally or specifically designed for an electronic device are known have been commercialized and are an alternative to placing a “smart phone” in a user's pocket. Such systems, however, are deficient and do not provide satisfactory capabilities for users to keep a user “well connected”, as many systems require the electronic device be covered by clear protective covers that prohibit or disable the functionality of capacitive and/or inductive type touch-screen interfaces.
Thus, it is desired to provide a method and system that solves the disadvantages in the prior art.